Hemorrhoids—a.k.a. piles, consist of a mass formed by the distention of the veins under the mucous membrane that lines the anal channel. These veins in essence lie under the skin that forms the external portion of the anus. It can be said that a hemorrhoid is related to varicose veins. A hemorrhoid may develop from an anal infection or from an increase in intra-abdominal pressure such as might take place during the course of pregnancy or while lifting heavy objects. Hemorrhoids may also arise if one strains to defecate and/or from complications of certain diseases. The weakness in the vein's wall permits the defect to develop. Mild hemorrhoids can be removed or may be treated by suppositories and/or nonirritating laxatives. Sometimes it is necessary to surgically remove the hemorrhoid.
Many over-the-counter remedies provide short-term relief from hemorrhoids. They do not however provide permanent relief. This invention relates to a chemical treatment to rid the body of hemorrhoid(s), as opposed to surgery. This invention does provide permanent relief that will last for years.
This patent application relates to the chemical composition and process of using these formulations for the removal of hemorrhoidal tissue.
Camphor, whose formula is C10H16O, is a ketone that occurs naturally in the wood of the camphor tree and is known to be useful as a topical application to relieve pain. It has been applied topically as an analgesic and antipruritic. It is well known to use camphor as a rub to treat respiratory diseases that involve mucous inflammations. Other topical uses and its use as an oral expectorant have also been documented.
Quinine, whose formula is C20H24N2O2-3H2O, is a white amorphous powder or crystalline alkaloid that is both water and alcohol soluble. The preparation of quinine from ground cinchona bark using a lime and hot paraffin oil extraction system followed by a dilute sulfuric acid treatment and neutralization to yield quinine sulfate, which in turn is treated with ammonia to yield the alkaloid quinine is well known in the art. The use of quinine both orally and topically has been documented. Topically cinchona has been used as an astringent in eye solutions to combat infection. Its bacterial and anesthetic efforts led to it being used early on for malaria caused by the bite of the anopheles mosquito, and derivatives of quinine are used in tonic beverages.
In the instant invention, these two ingredients are used neither topically nor orally, but rather as the basis for an injectable solution for hemorrhoid relief The formulation of this invention is used not just to relieve the pain and irritation of hemorrhoids, but to completely rid the body of the hemorrhoid(s).